Our Three Wishes
by LolyGothica
Summary: Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra were lost in an inhibitant island. They then met a genie which granted them three wishes. Unexpected ending! Very short one shot. A bit OOC on Ulquiorra's part. T for language and some contents.


Heyya all! Ah, it's been a long time since I write a oneshot. I hope it will turn out well. This story inspired by a commercial message about a genie giving three wishes to three lost people. I made some up here and there. Yup! Get to the story.

"I don't own Bleach and never make any money out of this fic."

* * *

**OUR THREE WISHES**

Here they were, got lost into an inhabitant island. As far as they tried to wander around the island, they couldn't find a single human. There were just animals, and plants. And now, two of them were so desperate coming home.

"This is so fucking frustrating!" Grimmjow yelled as he grasped his blue hair.

"Agree." Ulquiorra stated.

While Nnoitra just grinning like a mad man he was. "You two just have sexual frustration, because you can do 'that' while I'm here." Nnoitra said, grinned even wider as he saw faint blush over their faces.

"Shut up! Fuck yourself!"

"No, no, I think the one you want to say is 'Let me fuck Ulquiorra!'." Nnoitra said. The blush on Ulquiorra face became deeper though his face remained emotionless. _"Muahahahah! This is so damn interesting!"_ Nnoitra thought.

"You-" Grimmjow began but was cut off by Ulquiorra's hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore him." He said calmly. Grimmjow huffed as he eyed the thin man. Ulquiorra managed getting between Nnoitra and Grimmjow to avoid any useless energy-wasting fight.

So they just sat on the sand of the beach, wished some luck for people just pass by and help them to get back to their town. Ulquiorra rested his head on his arms which were folded over his knees. The boy looked terribly adorable. And that was making Grimmjow's life more miserably, especially with a sickeningly grinning Nnoitra right beside HIS Ulquiorra.

"Uh?" Ulquiorra raised his head. That took the other male's attention.

"What is it?"

"A bottle." Ulquiorra said as he stood and picked up the bottle.

"And what the big deal with that bottle?" Nnoitra asked with bored tone.

"I don't know." Ulquiorra said barely above whisper. He held the bottle before walking to his previous spot between the two.

Grimmjow was beyond bored. It wouldn't be that bad if only there was no Nnoitra. Grimmjow eyed Ulquiorra skeptically as he played with the bottle. He opened the plug and smoke came out from the bottle magically.

"What have you done?" Nnoitra yelled to Ulquiorra, who just seemed fascinated by the smoke.

And when the smoke cleared, a figure of female, barely clothed female came to their view. The woman was dark skinned and had blonde hair. Her eyes showed no friendly manner.

"Wha-what are you?" Grimmjow stuttered, by both her being and her choice of clothes.

"I'm a genie." She said with no emotion.

"Genie? As in the fairy tales?" Nnoitra asked, getting excited.

"Yes, I give you three wishes."

"Each of us?"

"No, all of you sum up." She said getting bored.

"Fine!" Ulquiorra jumped right at the opportunity. "I want to go back home now."

The genie sighed. "What a childish wish." And with a rap of her fingers, Ulquiorra was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow." Nnoitra wide eyed to the spot where Ulquiorra was before.

"My turn." Grimmjow said with a feral smirk on his face. "Send me to Ulquiorra's place, now." He said.

Once again, the genie sighed. "Oh, so you don't have home." She said before sending him to Ulquiorra's place with just a rap of her fingers.

Nnoitra chuckled but cut himself when the piercing gaze of the genie sent straight to him. "And you?"

(With Ulquiorra and Grimmjow)

"Ouch!" Ulquiorra was surprised as a heavy object was landed on top of him. He opened his eyes and found some blue lock on his face. "Grimmjow?"

"Oh yeah!" Grimmjow yelled happily before turning around and attacked his lover with passionate kiss.

"Why?" Ulquiorra panted as they parted.

"I missed this so much, so shut up and enjoy." He said before attacking the helpless uke.

(Back to Nnoitra)

"Oh yes, my wish." He said as he put his fingers under his chin with a thoughtful gesture. A mischief smirk suddenly on his face. He chuckled evilly because of the thought and how the two would react. He straightened his posture and smugly said to the genie,

"Send them back here."

* * *

Thanks for reading! (' w ')d


End file.
